zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dedication
Even though Valentine´s Day is a big holiday in this city, there are times when us mammals are busy during that day too. Sometimes preparing for something big that´s worth enough celebrating during the whole day. Such was the case with my dear girlfriend, Judy Hopps. Being the most prestigious belly dancer in the Sahara Square, she often had some of her biggest performances during weekends and sometimes even during holidays. And now that occasion was going to be something special indeed. The Annual Talent Show of Zootopia was taking place this year at Sahara Square, and coincidentally it would be during Valentine´s Day. Judy would be doing her best dance in that and couldn´t wait to win the prize, being the hard-working and ambitious performer that she was. I too was very excited. Not only did I not have any detective work that day, but I really wanted to see my beloved doe do her best in front of the whole city, since that show would be broadcast on TV too. But since it was my favorite kind of art, I wanted to see it myself at the arena. And after the show, I´d get to spend the rest of the Valentine´s Day night with her. That arena itself was located just near the Palm Hotel, where the camels often had their sprinter marathons. Even though the night was hot, the air conditioning at the area was just cool enough for us all to enjoy. Almost a hundred mammals had gathered to the seats to see it, and the rest would be seeing this on the TV at home. I was already there at the seat I had booked, on the front row of course. Because it was hot at this district throughout the year, I had put on my T-shirt and shorts, which were the same color as my green casual attire. Other mammals I knew were on the front row seats as well, from Gazelle to Bogo and Honey. When the talent show started and the lights were set on the stage, what a marvelous event it indeed was. The news anchor Fabienne Growley had volunteered to be the announcer here, and she wished a nice evening for everybody here. I saw many great performances, from vixen ballerinas to koala magicians and mouse violinists. All of them did a phenomenal job and were worthy the applause they got, but I had a feeling in my heart that the best was yet to come. After a juggling rhino and a troupe of martial arts ocelots, the time came. My heart started beating as I heard Fabienne speak. “Now, we´re seeing the finest belly dancer in the district and the first rabbit among them. Ladies and gentlemammals, I present to you the Ara-Bunny Princess, Judy Hopps!” she declared. Sultry, mysterious oriental music started playing immediately. I couldn´t resist whistling and clapping as she entered the stage. In her sparkly red bra, harem pants and jewelry, the rabbit was as beautiful as always. Judy certainly had the fitting physique and curves for this dance. As the drum solo played, she moved her hips and chest more gracefully than usual. I could see how she had practiced a lot for this occasion. Can´t blame her, a big event like a talent show requires such hard work. And it surely was paying off, considering how well she danced. “She is a true natural”, Gazelle said on the seat next to me. It sounded great to hear a big star like her praising my beloved. It was a magical experience. Seeing Judy´s dance in this setting made it feel bigger than it already was for me. Like with the other contestants, she got a huge applause after her dance ended. When all the contestants had performed, it was time for the judges to decide the winner, which Fabienne would announce. “And the winner of Zootopia´s Annual Talent Show this year is….Judith Laverne Hopps!” the snow leopard declared. My heart jumped out of joy. The cheers were huge as the rabbit looked so delighted on the stage, especially from me. She got a medal from the judges, and was soon interviewed by them. “I feel so proud to have participated such a big and famous event in the city, and to have won. But above all, I have to thank a very special mammal for this, to whom I dedicate my performance to. My beloved boyfriend and the greatest, most loyal fan I´ve had for such a long time. A fox named Nicholas Piberius Wilde….who apparently is in the crowd at the moment”, Judy´s smile turned into my direction. I blushed shyly as people cheered at me now. Even though Judy and I were a loving couple, I never expected her to dedicate one of her most successful performances ever to me. How honored I felt. In a few minutes, I went to the belly dancer´s backstage to congratulate herself personally. She was my bunny Valentine after all, and there was nobody else in the world I´d celebrate this day with than her. After I knocked one the door, Judy went to open it. She had already changed back to her normal blouse and pants, and smiled warmly as I handed her a bouquet of roses with a pack of chocolates too. “Congratulations for your victory, and a happy Valentine´s Day too!” I said cheerfully. “Oh thank you so much, my foxy knight in shining armor!” Judy felt smitten. Almost instantly, she glomped me and kissed me vigorously. It felt wonderful; Judy was always a great kisser, and with feminine bunny lips like that it was easy to see why. To her, simple romantic gestures such as gifts like that were more than enough for this occasion. No matter how fancy or usual, my girlfriend always appreciated them whenever I showed those. It was the same way with me: even though I felt greatly honored by her dedicating her dance to me, my girlfriend´s love is more than enough to keep me happy. “Would you like a little post-victory celebration? On the nearby street there´s an ice cream parlor that has Valentine´s Day themed sundaes for couples”, I suggested. “Sounds great, my darling”, Judy nodded, packing her clothes and makeup. After she was done packing, we left the backstage together hand in hand. Sahara Square looked lovely that night, and other mammal couples were strolling through the streets too, like a camel gentleman with a beautiful fennec. It didn´t take long until we sat on the porch of the café, enjoying the same ice cream together with spoons. We even fed each other ourselves as couples usually do. “You seemed so surprised that I dedicated my dance for you, Nick dear”, the rabbit beauty smiled at me. “I really was, but also impressed. Such a beautiful, passionate and enchanting show. All the other contestants were great too, but nothing compared to that piece of art”, I put my paw on hers. “Well, ever since I practiced for this event, I planned to dedicate it just for you. You´ve been so supportive and caring to me ever since our relationship started, so you were more than deserving of it as far as I´m concerned. You´re the best kind of admirer and boyfriend a dancing girl can ever have”, she admitted. “Thanks. You´re a wonderful girlfriend too, my honey bunny”, I said. We gazed at the moon, which shined above the palm tree apartments and minaret-like buildings of the district. There was no place in Zootopia where it shined as beautifully as it did in Sahara Square. However, our main attention was now towards each other. Me and my rabbit moved closer to each other into a tender hug. “This is one of the best Valentine´s Days in my life so far. And it´d still be that even if I hadn´t been in the contest”, Judy put her paw on my shoulder. “I love you so much, my Ara-Bunny Princess”, I kissed her nose, which made her smile warmly at me. It was the first time I spent my Valentine´s Day at Sahara Square after reuniting with Judy, and it couldn´t have been a better experience. One of those moments that made me even more content to be in this relationship. And more of them would be coming later this year. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Valentine´s Day stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:AU stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots